Dumbledore's Perfect Plan
by Treebrooke
Summary: Dumbledore misnamed which Potter twin was the Boy-Who-Lived, for reasons of his own. What happens when the true savior is abused,neglected, but still won't go along with Dumbledore's plan? What if Voldemort wasn't that evil? Rated M for later content. AU
1. The Plan

There are a lot of things I don't own. A desk, Cleveland, and Harry Potter to name a few.

Dumbledore couldn't stop grinning, or skipping; Voldemort was gone! Of course the hyper activity could have been linked to the fact he had ingested six bags of lemon drops when he heard the news. Severus winced why _he_ was dragged to the Potters was beyond him. Currently he was hoping the sugar rush gave the Keeper of the Lemon Drops a heart attack, thus ending a fraction of the worlds problems.

*****

A few hours later in the Potter twin's nursery, Dumbledore was worried. It seemed he had a problem. The residue in the room clearly suggested that Voldemort would return. Alright it screamed it as loudly as if it had been written in blood above the cribs. What was also clear was the prophecy had been fulfilled. He was tempted to dismiss the matter completely and take the credit. The wizarding world however would need a hero, not him either. If he claimed the deed they would turn on him for not doing it sooner. Any wizard could be an excellent paw…soldier if they were trained and controlled properly.

He took a look at the boys while it was obvious Harry had done it, he needed someone to control, to _mold_ if you would. Both Harry and Baxter same lightning bolt scar on their heads. A quick spell told him that the latter was controllable whereas with the former it would be next to impossible. It also helped that Baxter was almost identical to Godric Gryffindor. In sixteen years he would say that he dug around in the Potter bloodlines and found that they were the last of the founder's relatives, so Baxter could have the title of Lord Gryffindor as he was of age.

The only fly in the ointment was Baxter was nearly a squib whilst Harry radiated power. There was a fix for this of course, in three years Dumbledore would need to convince Harry to give nearly all of his power to Baxter. Thus reversing their strengths through the twin bond, it would sever the bond as the sacrifice would not be reciprocated. Not that he cared, and he would be the exalted mentor to the Boy-Who-Lived. Yes this was a perfect plan.

"James, Lily," Dumbledore said gravely, "While I'm happy to say that Baxter defeated Lord Voldemort. I'm sorry to say that everyone's care and attention can be his alone. Young Harry will understand of course. It's for the Greater Good after all. Without this he may turn dark, he needs to be raised in the power of love." With a loving smile he departed.

*****

In his office latter that evening Dumbledore thanked his stars that the

Boy-Who-Lived was born to Gryffindors. Anyone else would have questioned him, instead of promptly moving one of their sons to a storage closet the size of a small bathroom with only a blanket. While blowing over a million galleons on the new room of the other. Yes, Gryffindor was truly the best house.


	2. Maniac?

I do not own Harry Potter! (plots to send self to alternate universe, where I do) You did not see that! Please Review!

Three years later Voldemort was sitting calmly in the living room of Lucius Malfloy. It had not taken him long to return to the picture of health he had been before the incident with the dark haired Potter twin. Once he heard the prophecy he set out to make it come true. With a twist, he made himself a new body and grounded his soul to it. So when he died he would be thrown into the new body instead of the afterlife.

That part of his plan had gone off without a hitch, the next phase was to recruit Harry Potter to his cause. After all who really wants to be enemies with someone who could match you in power? Especially when you have an important job to do. Voldemort's job was indeed very important, you see he had to take control of the British Isles. If you listened to the Daily Prophet who'd think he was just some power-hungry maniac obsessed with blood purity. Nothing could have been further from the truth. The only muggleborns he had killed simply for existing had been the ones who had handed his wife and daughters over to those scientists. In fact he had assembled his friends and led his first raid that night. Whatever experiments they had done caused the five of them to die painfully in his arms, less than an hour after the rescue. He could still remember them:

His wife Charity, she was muggleborn herself. Dark brown hair and big deep blue eyes, she never saw the bad in anyone. Never said a mean word to anyone.

His oldest daughter Lark was six, his hair her mothers eyes. She liked to play dress-up and sing on the kitchen table.

The next daughter Wren was three, she had light brown hair and green eyes. She loved mud, worms, and kittens.

Then there were the twins Robin and Raven were only a few weeks old. They had their mother's hair and the light blue eyes only babies have.

He swore that he would never let this happen to another family again. Then went after his wife's so called "friends". He found out that his in-laws had been the main culprits. That they had sold his family for money and divided it up between anyone who had a hand in it. Needless to say he snapped, and the Lemon Drop King was quick to paint a dark picture of him. One the wizarding world quickly latched onto. Voldemort threw his glass into the fire, then disapparated.

*******

"NO, NO,NO,NO," Harry shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO HELP HIM! I HATE HIM!" "Now Harry," smiled Dumbledore, "Don't be selfish, Baxter needs your help." "NO!!!" "Harry, he needs this. He's your brother after all…" "NO!"

Dumbledore shook his head and muttered something to Lilly and James. After he was gone, Harry's parents turned on him. James took him wand out and advanced on the four year old. Harry braced himself for the round of crucios to come, but instead was hit with red light and blacked out .

*******

When Harry woke up he was cold, (not an unusual occurrence), hungry (he was supposed to have been able to eat tonight), the odd thing was that he ached all over and felt like he was swimming. He was alone on some street that he'd never been on before. His parents were no where around, he sighed this had happen a few times before, if he was really bad they took him to various parts of a big city and left him there. All he had to do was wait, they'd come back, eventually. With that Harry fell to the ground unconscious . The next thing he felt was someone pick him up and wrap him in something warm.


	3. The Plan begins to Crack

If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be a college student worried about where her tobacco money is coming from.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH ABUSE!

Please review J.

Narcissa reclined on her favorite sofa in her personal sitting room, it was lavender with a white trim. Her four year old son Draco was asleep on her chest, clutching his stuffed elephant Boom-boom. She took a sip of her peppermint tea and continued to read her Jane Austin novel. Narcissa checked the clock on the mantel. Lucius was half an hour late, she sighed and changed the flames of the roaring fire violet for impatience.

The front door banged opened and Narcissa could feel her husband's troubled emotions. She levitated Draco, then placed him in an arm chair. A flick at the fire white for worry and fear, and she ran from the room.

*******

When she got to the entrance hall Narcissa nearly wept, in her husbands arms there was a child. Lucius laid the child on the bench so she could see it. It was a boy, he was so skinny you could see every bone, there were cuts, bruises, and breaks. The breaks had either healed badly or were in the process of doing so, none of them had been set.

Something else was wrong however, Narcissa ran a quick diagnostic. The boy was suffering from being severed not just from his family but his twin. Regularly severing was dangerous and could cause death, but to sever a twin bond? It meant death for the severed child unless the bond was replaced. A quick age check told her exactly what she needed to know, this boy was just a few moments younger than Draco. She picked him up and ran up the stairs to perform the necessary ritual. Draco would have a twin.

*******

Albus Dumbledore swore as he stalked around his office. This was not good! Not only had Harry refused to help Baxter but the idiot potters had severed him then dumped the boy in muggle London ! He had told them to do no such thing just to punish the boy and they'd try again later. Now he had to find Harry before he died, or Baxter would eventually be uncovered. Then he wouldn't be able to call the masses to him and they might believe the truth about Voldemort, no this was not good at all.

*******

Lucius looked over his new son as he slept. They had put him in a guest room, his wife a priestess, empath, and a certified healer; stayed with him more often than he did. Right now however Narcissa was spending untold amounts of gold on the newest edition to the family. As soon as she returned he would go to Gringotts, to get the boy's heritage typed and to incant the ancient penalties for severing a child.

********

Two hours later Lucius down up the Gringotts steps, apparently his son had been Harry Potter. It was also discovered that the boy could claim to be the heir of all four founders (Lucius claimed the titles in the boy's stead, when he came of age he would inherit), as well as to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. The matriarch of the Blacks had eavesdropped when she went in to get her will changed. She proclaimed the boy the heir on the spot, " To show her son a thing or two about decency, the boy was her son's godson after all! How could he not turn this in?!" No one argued with Lady Black.

Whistling down the street he popped into the pendant makers, he had gone to when Draco was born, he picked a silver one with a star sapphire in the shape of a crescent moon. He then apparated home. As he placed the family pendant around his son's neck he felt a warm feeling. Rowan Lucien Malfloy was born.

Ok sorry it's not longer. Harry will be Rowan from now on.


	4. Midnight Talks

I OWN NOTHING WHAAAAAAA!!!!

Ok, I'm better, thanks for the wonderful reviews!

athenakitty:Harry more than gets compensation, he's the heir to the four founders. Maybe even to a few other houses that would have passed to James or Lily (not sure yet). He gets all unused titles.

You'll find out ;).

I'm not sure, I'll know when the story gets there.

It wouldn't take him that long actually roughly about three hours officially. If you mean mentally, their the first family he's had that can be called such. However to be fair I'm honestly not sure.

By the time Rowan woke up it had been over a week and a half. The he noticed was the fact he was warm, lying on something soft, didn't hurt and the knowing feeling in his tummy was gone. He squeezed his eyes tight praying that he didn't wake up. Too late Rowan's eyes snapped opened and looked around he was a room that was decorated like a forest all kinds of trees and plants were waving like there was wind. Animals roamed in the shadows, the forest itself seemed endless. Rowan looked up and saw a ceiling full of stars, with clouds playing hide and seek with a full moon. A glowing stone sat beside the bed along with some warm biscuits and hot chocolate. Without thinking Rowan devoured all of it, then faded back to sleep.

*******

Narcissa chuckled when she saw Rowan asleep half out of the bed. She smiled lovingly at her youngest and tucked him in properly then she quietly called a house elf to replace the biscuits and hot chocolate. With the candle she carried Narcissa inspected the autumn colors of the forest on the walls. She hoped Rowan liked it, the whole room was spelled exactly like the great hall at Hogwarts even the carpet. It was the same as Draco's room she felt it added the necessary whimsy to a child's room. All age inappropriate material was not shown of course. It mirrored one of the forests on the Malfloy estates. The bathroom connected was also a sight to behold, it was the same but with a working waterfall flowing into a shallow warm pool in it there were live fish, box turtles, frogs, ducks, and a few grass snakes. None of the animals were able to bite the child or each other. It mirrored a clearing in the same forest with a pond and waterfall, Draco loved it when animals would come to drink at the pond and appeared to drink the bubble bath. Naturally the bubbles and soap used would hurt none of the creatures in residence.

She sat down beside the bed and began to knit a pair of mittens for Rowan to wear this winter. He would wake soon and she would need to be there when he did so _her _son wasn't scared.

*******

Rowan woke to see a blonde woman sitting near him knitting. She smiled at him and said, "Hello Rowan, I glad you're awake." Rowan blinked confused and replied, "I'm sorry ma'am, but my name's Harry." "Oh not anymore, now you're Rowan. You see the people who had you were vicious, and mean. No child deserves to be treated that way. So we took you away and adopted you. You're our son now, we named you Rowan." "Why do you want me?" "Well my husband found you very sick in the streets of London, both of us fell in love with you right away and we felt our son Draco could use a twin." "But I'm selfish, jealous, ungrateful, and mean. I deserve to be treated that way. You _don't_ want _me_." "Why did those people tell you that, Rowan? If it was because you wanted love, attention, food, clothes, and a good place to sleep then they were wrong. Everyone deserves those things." "I don't they all belong to Baxter, he's better than me. If I want any of it then I'm trying to steal what's his." "Rowan listen to me that was a lie. You both deserved the _same _things. Do you understand?" "No ma'am." "Call me Mother, and you will one day I promise. I have a potion for you, please drink it." Rowan nodded and drank the potion.

*******

Rowan was asleep again, outside his room Narcissa sat on the floor crying. No child deserved _THAT FOUL TREATMENT_. She despised the Potters with every fiber of her being. Remembering the penalties the God Damned Potters were subject to now her eyes lit up. Narcissa loved children, she cackled as she ran to her workshop.


	5. Brothers

I wish I owned Harry Potter, however I also wish I owned Microsoft…sigh.

Thanks for all the favs, alerts and reviews. Please keep it up.

As for the many questions about the penalties, I'm going to be dreadful and tell you that while there are a few hints…I'm not telling you outright because I want it to be a surprise. Sorry the update took so long and that all of the chapters are so short, without further ado here is the update………….WHAT _NO _APPLAUSE!?! Well here it is anyway.

Draco heard his mother crying in the hall, then her footsteps going up the stairs. Excellent she was going to her workshop, he wondered what she'd do. He wasn't supposed to listen in on conversations but heard her mother's older sister had castrated (Whatever that was it wasn't good) Presser Dumbdoor, his brother and Gindybald in a ritual without touching them (why you would need to touch them he didn't know). His Great Aunt Belladonna Black was twenty-five years older than her sisters and got mad and cried when her bestest friend Arianna had been killed.

Draco knew that because a lot of women in his mother's family were priestess when people made them cry like that bad things happened. Draco giggled but stopped himself quickly. He wasn't supposed to see his twin yet, but if he was really, really quiet he might be able to talk to him for a little while or at least peek at Rowan. With his Father at one of his meetings with Uncle Tom and his Mother cooking up trouble for whoever made his twin sick. Now was a perfect time to see him, maybe find out who made him real sick. Then when Draco was almost an adult and started Hogywarts he'd do something really, really bad like give them chicken pox 'till forever.

*******

Draco tip-toed up to Rowan's bed and peeked at him. He looked almost like Draco now, their parents said that the adoption may or may not have changed Rowan's appearance. Draco was happy they were going to be almost identical. He wished as hard as he could that Rowan was awake so they could talk. Rowan moved and Draco quickly ran to get Boom-Boom, he always made him feel better he'd help Rowan feel better. When Draco got back Rowan was looking at the moon on the ceiling. Draco cautiously crept up to the side of the bed and whispered, "I'm sorry you're sick, don't worry I'm going to make whoever gotted you sick have the chicken pox for ever and ever." Rowan who had been shrinking away from Draco stopped looked at him for a little while and then began to laugh. Draco jumped on the bed beside him and handed his brother Boom-Boom, "Here", he said , "This is Boom-Boom, Rowan. He always makes me feel better, he'll make you feel better too. You can borrow him 'till you feel better." Rowan smiled and slowly picked up the elephant, "Thank-you, ummm…" Draco grinned back and said "My name's Draco I'm your new twin." At this Rowan got very pale and shrunk into the headboard . Draco scooted closer, placed Boom-Boom in Rowan's arms, and gave him a hug. "Shhh, it's ok Rowan. Did you have a nightscary?" Rowan shook his head. "Are you scared of me?" Rowan nodded. "Why?" Rowan took a deep breath and said, "I h-h-h-have a twin, Baxter. H-h-he hurts me like m-my parents do, b-b-but he doesn't use a wand. I d-d-don't u-understand what's going on. Or why I-I'm in a room this n-n-nice I sleep in a c-closet." With that Rowan started to cry. Draco pulled Rowan closer and soothingly said, "Rowan, they aren't your famwi anymore, we are. Sides famwies are upposed to love each other. If they didn't treat you good they never were your famwi, so Baxter the Dumb-Dumb-Doo-Doo-Head isn't your twin _I_ am. And I'm going to make him pay for ever hurting you, Mother is going to make your old parents pay she's working on it right now, and Father is going to make sure they pay to just more quietly than Mother. You are going to have everything you're supposed to and we love you." Rowan didn't say anything. Draco looked at his twin and noticed he was asleep. With a big yawn Draco pulled the covers up around both of them and fell asleep himself.

This is NOT ever going to be HP/DM.


	6. Owls, Food and a snake oh my!

Hi sorry for the massive delay writer's block and college. I don't own Harry Potter, hell I don't even own a mattress.

Thanks for the reviews.

Rowan woke up and ate the biscuits and drank the hot chocolate. It was still dark out and he was still hungry he didn't know why it bothered him. He'd been hungry for always, but now it wasn't as dull or as easily shoved to the back of his mind. He also needed a bathroom. Rowan started to cry and that woke Draco. Who looked at him for a minute and asked "Rowan what's 'matter?" Rowan bit his lip and shook his head. "You can tell me Rowan." Rowan took a steadying breath and said "I'm Hungry, and I need to go potty." "I'll show you where the potty is Rowan."

* * *

When Rowan was in the bathroom he heard a voice "Hmmm a small human type thing, just a few years out of the egg." Rowan looked to see where the voice was coming from and only saw a large snake Rowan looked at the snake and asked "Did you say something?" The snake came closer and responded "My you are an intelligent human type thing. Most can only make those idiotic jabbering noises, your species must finally be evolving." "Do babies come from eggs?" "All animals do." "What's your name, I'm Rowan." "I'm Slither." Slither slithered up Rowan's body and draped himself around his neck. Draco's voice came through the door. "Rowan come on I've got a surprise for you ." Slither hissed in Rowan's ear, "I smell food. Take me with you there might be milk, I like milk. Ohh fish, I smell food. Is there milk?" Rowan laughed and walked into the bedroom. When Rowan saw the surprise he couldn't help but smile it looked like there was a feast laid out on the floor. Draco patted the floor beside him. Rowans eyes got huge "Is all this food for us?" he asked. Draco grinned and said "Yep."

* * *

Dumbledore banged his head onto his desk the plan to find Harry had blown up, big time. The Potters had fire called earlier that something was wrong with their magic. Also some finances had gone missing. This would take some definite looking into. Just then an owl flew through the window. It was from Gringotts:

Dear MR. Albus W. P. Dumbledore,

You are no longer allowed to make any changes to the accounts of any of the four founders. The titles have been claimed in behalf of a legitimate heir. Therefore it is also mandatory that you return all of the artifacts removed from the vaults in question. Also you will need to meet with the regent of the founders heir, to discuss the gradual changes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The law regarding the school is simple if the heir/heirs of the founders were ever discovered it would be slowly be place under their full control. This would be over a period of thirteen years time. Effective immediately all curriculum changes must go through the regent.

Thank-you for your time,

The Head of Gringotts Inheritance Affairs

Dumbledore grew pale someone had found Harry. This was positively dreadful. A second owl flew trough the window. Albus opened the letter saw the handwriting and fainted

* * *

Narcissa hurried out of her workshop she hadn't meant to spend all night there. The ritual she'd preformed had been a draining one and she'd passed out after it was finished. Narcissa hurried to Rowan's room, when she opened the door she broke into a smile at what she saw then ran to get Lucius.

* * *

Lucius wrapped his arms around Narcissa and held her in the doorway of their son's room because of the enchantments there was a dappled sunlight that fell on both of the boy's faces. The boys were both holding each other with Boom-Boom in the middle in a nest of covers and pillows on the bed. One of the snakes from the bathtub had curled around Rowan's head, and it looked like Draco and bothered a house elf for a small feast the remains of which were still scattered all over the floor.

Please review!!!


	7. Baxter

Sorry for the delay guys writers blocks a bitch J. Sorry it's so short but this is where this chapter decided to end. Please review.

Albus stood in his office as the goblins ransacked the place, normally he would have a rather large problem with this except he couldn't move at the moment. Silently cursing goblin magic he reviewed what was going to probably be one of the worst days he'd experienced in a very long time. He was meeting with the regent of the person who was stealing his school from him. That wasn't all said regent also happened to be Lucius Malfloy. Yet another problem was that the adult Potters magic was non-existent, quite literally they were squibs. Baxter's magic was however normal, also not a good thing. The board of governors had been officially dismissed. So he couldn't try to get this _heir _removed. To top things off Lily had gotten pregnant, something Dumbledore had thought he prevented from after the prophecy had been fulfilled. As the goblins left Albus fumed and came up with a plan.

* * *

Baxter sat down on his favorite rock in the yard, he missed Harry. He never understood why he couldn't play with him when their parents were watching. Or why sometimes he had the overwhelming urge to hurt him as badly as possible. He even thought about stabbing him in the chest with a fire poker right before he'd disappeared. Baxter remembered yelling no and locking himself in the bathroom. Then this feeling happened, it was like there was a gaping hole inside of him Baxter began to cry he missed his twin. He held and old picture of both of them together and said "No matter what I love you and you're my twin forever and always." Baxter had bitten his lip when he said this and didn't notice the drop of blood fall onto the picture, or the light that surrounded it, but the hole inside of him felt better and he knew he'd see Harry again someday.


	8. Note

I know there's no excuse for the delay, but presently the only ideas I can come up with involve copious amounts of death. So I'm publishing a new story and putting out a poll for this one. I'll update within the month I promise.


	9. A Black Rescue

HA! Finally inspiration that _doesn't_ have copious amounts of death, thanks so much for bearing with me thru this. It also complies with the poll results

1 For the love of God none of these. 15 » 27%

2 Baxter dies at hogwarts 12 » 22%

3 Baxter dies within a week 10 » 18%

4 Baxter is adopted by the malfoys 8 » 14%

5 Baxter dies after 17 3 » 5%

6 Dumbledore manages to get Draco and Harry away from the Malfoys 3 » 5%

7 Dumbledore somehow creates a cannon type universe. 3 » 5%

8 Baxter eventually kills Voldermort and Harry, has a realization of what he caused years later. 0 » 0%

Thanks so much for voting I was completely stuck. By the way I own nothing from Harry Potter. However I finally have a mattress. Oh bit of background information Lily was about a month pregnant when Voldermort attacked the potters, and Remus supposedly didn't survive a transformation about a week after the attack, it was entirely possible that it wasn't an accident. The child was an unnamed boy who was dumped in an orphanage within an hour of birth. Without further ado (drum roll please)…. the update…why is there _NEVER_ a drum roll?

Sirius felt as if he was wakening for the first time in years, as though a fog had lifted from his mind. For a moment all was blissful he was free from whatever had bound him. Then it all came rushing back to him the treatment of his godsons, Lily's new pregnancy, Harry's "disappearance" and the third child dumped in an orphanage. This was wrong, everything that happened was wrong. And as the most handsome, clever, and all around awesome godfather in existence he _had_ to do something. James' head appeared it the fireplace interrupting his determined thoughts. "Padfoot, there's a problem with Baxter." James then disappeared. Sirius threw some floo power into the fire stepped though. He was a marauder after all he didn't need to plan he could think on his feet. There were healers all over Potter manor when he arrived. Sirius raced up the stairs to his godson's room, Baxter was lying on the bed in a cold sweat, muttering something about a whole inside him. Sirius paled this was bad, very bad. What had Lily and James done? This only happened when a twin bond was severed. The actively severed twin generally died within hours and the passively severed twin lasted anywhere from days to months before succumbing to the inevitable. Oh God…Harry disappeared exactly tw…they couldn't have. Sirius noticed that Baxter was clinging to one of the few pictures of Harry for dear life and realized that they did. For the love of the Goddess they actually did, Harry was dead. Sirius wanted to hurl, to curl up in a ball and hide he'd thought to talk to James, but after this no. The Marauders were dead, after this he would never again own to the name, or maybe he'd take it from James. It didn't matter he'd decide later, right now Baxter needed him. Sirius picked the small boy up and disapperated. Appearing at the doorstep of number 12 Grimwald place, he swallowed his sense of dread and knocked on the door. As much as he didn't want to be here his mother was the only one he knew of who could help the boy in his arms. Walburga Black threw it opened. "You were expected." She snapped taking the boy from his arms, and thrusting a piece of paper into his hand. "His younger brother is here; bring him to me." She continued. The woman then slammed the door. Sirius appeared in the boy's dorm of a London orphanage and picked up the boy his instructions indicated. Reappearing at the doorstep of number 12 where his Mother was waiting for him. She pulled him inside, and motioned for him to place the boy next to Baxter on the work table. Then she motioned for him to leave her alone. After several hours Walburga bustled in to take some of his blood. A few more hours passed and there was the sound of a crying baby followed by another infant's cry. Sirius' ears perked up and he stared at the door, his mother walked into the room carrying two infants in her arms; and began shoving him towards the fire, while talking and an unbelievably fast rate. "I blood adopted them to you and the soon-to-be-late Daphne Carrow she's dying in childbirth and her child is already gone (you two were technically married anyway) so you being a father makes sense, healed Baxter's scar, bonded them as twins, and deaged them. I'm reinstating you as my heir and granting you the heir's normal allowance. This is for their sake _not_ yours, I can't stand you. However I will not turn my back on innocent children. Now get out of my site, I don't wish to see you until my funeral, and even then I'd much prefer it if you'd kindly be "conveniently indisposed" so to speak. Now get out and good riddance!" She snapped pushing him into the fire where a healer passed her a bundle and took the babies from Sirius' arms pushing him into the hallway she whispered "Play along." Sirius nodded and played the part of the panic stricken husband and father-to-be, even collapsing in grief when he was told of his "Wife's" death. While he was sobbing on the floor James came running up to him. "Padfoot Baxter's missing an…what's wrong?" James asked. Sirius looked up at him and choked "M…m…m…my w…wife. Sh…he di…idn't make i…i…it." James looked shocked and asked "You actually _liked_ that harpy?" Luckily he was saved from having to answer by the healer bringing in his sons, Sirius smiled down at the boys as though it was the first time he saw them both of them looked exactly alike with storm grey eyes and straight black hair and Sirius' nose he smiled at his sons clearly entranced. When the healer asked what he wished to name them he responded "Nash and Grafias Black." Sadly there was only so much of this James could take, his face contorted into a sneer and snapped "Oh I get it you were here waiting on your worthless inbred brats rather than where you should have been, _watching_ over Baxter while Lily and I handled the press. It's your fault Baxter is missing you ought to drown both of your whelps in pittance. In fact I demand you do!" When Sirius didn't move James got even more enraged "DAMN IT TO HELL I OREDERED YOU TO DROWN THEM _WHY_ AREN"T YOU OBEYING ME!" Sirius handed his sons over to the healer and stood to meet James eye to eye. "You used the imperious cure on me didn't you James?" Sirius asked in a dangerous voice "You did it so I would ignore how you treated Harry, and for Trickster knows what else!"

"Damn straight you hateful mutt, how else was I supposed to control you? HEY LET GO OF ME!" James yelled. Sirius looked at the men James had yelled at; apparently the healer had called the aurors, and they had heard just enough to get James put away for life, particularly after the mysterious disappearance of the boy-who-lived, not to mention his brother Harry. Sirius smirked as the aurors led the protesting James Potter away, he could just see the headline. Getting his bearings Sirius wondered why James knew where he was, and then he realized they were in his apartment, his "wife" had died in the guest room. He took his boys into his bedroom and snuggled up with two bottles of milk and one bottle of firewiskey. The three of them soon fell asleep and had very good dreams.

Ok guys what do you think, please review. I'll be updating my other story later (hopefully this week).


End file.
